Vivo por ella
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Jirou e Hizashi treinam uma música para um festival escolar enquanto mantem um relacionamento proibido longe da vista dos outros.


**Avisos :relacionamento professor/aluna , songfic .**

**Casal: Hizashi /Jirou.**

**Classificação : Livre. **

**Sumário : Jirou e Hizashi treinam uma música para um festival escolar enquanto mantem um relacionamento proibido longe da vista dos outros. **

_Nota inicial : Eu descobri esse casal ao acaso. Eu encontrei fanarts deles dois no Pixiv . Não eram muitas. Eu me encantei com eles. Eles podem ter personalidades diferentes. Mas , amam a música , tem quirks baseados no som. Eu nunca vi nada desse casal fora do Pixiv. Nem mesmo um fanart ou uma mísera história. Então, aceitem humildemente , um fanfic com um dos meus crackships de BNHA. A música é Vivo Por ella cantada por Andrea Boccelli e Sandy . _

Narrador P.O.V.

" Em algum estúdio de música em algum lugar por aí.

Um casal muito proibido ensaiava uma música para tocar em festiva de música .

Seria um arranjo de uma balada romântica cantada por um tenor italiano e uma cantora brasileira. Gravada nos anos 90.

Uma pequena mão tocou o primeiro acorde na guitarra .

Uma voz masculina ecou no recinto.

_Vivo por ela sem saber_  
_se eu a encontrei ou ela me encontrou._  
_Já não me lembro como foi,_  
_mas no final me conquistou._  
_Vivo por ela que me dá_  
_toda minha força de verdade._  
_Vivo por ela e não me pesa._

Os acordes da guitarra continuaram. Uma voz feminina foi ouvida .

_Vivo por ela eu também_  
_E não há razão pra ter ciúmes._  
_Ela é tudo e mais além_  
_Como o mais doce dos perfumes._  
_Ela vai onde quer que eu vá._  
_Não deixa a solidão chegar._  
_Mais que por mim,_  
_por ela eu vivo também._

O dono da voz masculina ficou na ponta dos pés , levantou o peito e soltou a voz .

_É a musa que te convida_  
_a sonhar com coisas lindas._  
_Em meu piano às vezes triste,_  
_a morte não existe_  
_se ela está aqui._

A moça sorriu e continuou cantando e tocando .

_Vivo por ela que me dá_  
_todo o amor que é necessário,_  
_forte e grande como o mar,_  
_frágil e menor do que um aquário._  
_Vivo por ela que me dá_  
_força, valor e realidade_  
_para sentir-me um pouco vivo._

O homem sorriu para a garota e mirando nos olhos dela, eles intercalaram os versos da estrofe seguinte .

_Como dói quando me falta_  
_(Vivo por ela em um hotel)._  
_Como sai quando me assalta_  
_(Vivo por ela em minha própria pele)._  
_Se ela canta, em minha garganta_  
_minhas lástimas mais negras espanta._

Eles intensificaram o olhar um para o outro. E elevaram ainda mais as vozes . A garota elevou os acordes também. Os plugues de ouvido dela já eram vistos balançando no ar .

_Vivo por ela e ninguém mais_  
_pode viver dentro de mim._  
_Ela me dá a vida, a vida..._  
_Se está junto a mim..._  
_Se está junto a mim..._  
_Desde o palco ou contra um muro_  
_(Vivo por ela e ela me tem)._  
_No transe mais escuro_  
_(Vivo por ela e ela me tem)._  
_Cada dia uma conquista._  
_A protagonista_  
_é ela também._

Os acordes foram diminuindo de tom.

Assim como as vozes .

A voz masculina continuou a cantar enquanto a guitarra tinha som ecoado pela sala .

_Vivo por ela porque vai_  
_me dando sempre a saída,_  
_porque a música é assim,_  
_fiel e sincera pela vida._

Com seus olhos brilhando , a garota cantou mais uma vez .

_Vivo por ela que me dá_  
_as noites livres para amar._  
_Se eu tivesse outra vida, seria_  
_Dela também..._

E juntos e muito felizes , o peculiar casal encerrou a música .

_Ela se chama música._  
_E ela me tem._  
_Vivo por ela, acredite em mim._  
_Por ela também._  
_(Eu vivo por ela)_  
_Eu vivo._  
_E viverei._

A guitarra cessou o som . A garota depôs seu instrumento .

Seu enorme amante a puxou para um abraço e um beijo na testa.

"Você foi maravilhosa , Jirou-chan , nós vamos conseguir. " Disse o homem chamado de Hizashi Yamada.

"Aqui , não , Yamada san. Não me abrace aqui. É perigoso." Disse a garota chamada Jirou Kyouka .

...

Mais tarde...

No quarto de Yamada ...

Jirou tocava guitarra e cantava junto de seu amado. Mas , dessa vez um bom rock and roll. Para sermos precisos , músicas do Scorpions .

Hizashi concordava que a Jirou estava evoluindo muito na pronúncia em inglês. Graças ás aulas extras que ele estava ministrando a ela .

Uma coisa que Jirou exigiu para que aceitasse namorar Hizashi foi que ele ministrasse lições extras de inglês para ela .

Jirou era inteligente . Daria uma ótima aluna e cantora.

Hizashi planejava forma uma dupla musical com a jovem , depois que ela se formasse na escola.

Já tinham até o nome para a dupla.

Present Girl . Assim eles se chamariam.

A ideia deles era cantar fazer cover em rock and roll de baladas românticas em inglês e músicas de anime .

No começo , Jirou achava Hizashi um cara muito estranho.

Hizashi achou se atraiu por Jirou desde o momento em que a ouviu cantar .

Foi ele que fez o primeiro movimento.

Após algumas conversas , Jirou Kyoka percebeu que Hizashi Yamada era mais que um sujeito que mais parecia um apresentador do que um herói.

Ela viu um homem inteligente e com bom gosto musical.

E aceitou sair com ele e posteriormente , namora-lo secretamente.

Jirou sabia e não contara a ninguém que ela não era a única aluna que tinha encontros secretos com um professor . Mas , isso era assunto para uma outra hora.

Os encontros de Hizashi e Jirou eram basicamente para cantar e aprender inglês.

Ás vezes , faziam coisas diferentes.

Jirou era um pouco relutante em receber carinhos.

Mas , ela os aceitava .

Hizashi tinha que saber que ele teria que pagar um preço alto por manter esse relacionamento secreto com ela.

Então, uma relação com certas barreiras foi o preço que a Jirou afixou.

Entre um descanso e outro, Jirou encostava sua cabeça do ombro do namorado. Ela ponha um dos plugues em cima do coração dele .

Aquele som era viciante . Mais até do que rock and roll.

E após o final desse encontro assim como muito outros, Jirou beijava Hizashi em seus lábios . Castamente,como exigência da moça .

E com cuidado , ela fazia seu caminho de volta para casa ou quarto . Com muito cuidado. "

Nota final : Gostaram ? Querem ver mais desse casal ?


End file.
